


Équilibre émotionnel

by malurette



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, One Shot, Sadness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La place et l'utilité de chaque émotion, même négative.





	Équilibre émotionnel

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Équilibre émotionnel  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Inside Out (Vice Versa)  
**Personnages : **Riley, Joy, Sadness  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** "_Sadness_" pour LadiesBingo (tristesse)  
<s>**Avertissement : **si toutes les émotions étaient des personnages séparés et pas les fragments d’une seule et même personne, damn, Joy serait une connasse abusive</s>  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu’à la fin du film  
**Nombre de mots : **700+

Peur et Dégoût protègent Riley, Colère évacue des trop-plein d’énergie et d’émotion sans que ses accès durent bien longtemps. Joie revient toujours immédiatement après. Et Tristesse… maintenant qu’ils ont compris à quoi elle servait, les autres émotions n’essaient plus de l’empêcher de s’exprimer. Ils la laissent faire ce qu’elle a à faire au moins un moment, avant d’essayer de la calmer si elle prend trop longtemps.  
Parfois Peur, Colère ou Dégoût prennent eux-mêmes leur temps : c’est ça de grandir dans un monde qui n’est pas tout ce que Riley aurait souhaité quand elle était plus petite, et ça se traduit avec l’intervention de Tristesse. 

Ils ont appris que ça n’était pas grave, pas une mauvaise chose, ne de pas être heureuse tout le temps, d’exprimer sa tristesse si elle en avait besoin. Tristesse est aussi utile que Joie pour socialiser, pour sympathiser… elle émet des signaux que les autres ne devraient plus ignorer désormais.  
Tristesse n’est pas quelque chose qu’il faudrait éviter à tout prix. C’est quelque chose qui arrive, point. Ça n’est pas bon d’être triste tout le temps, mais ça n’est pas bon non plus de rester heureuse quoiqu’il advienne autour de soi. Parfois les choses sont affreuses et c’est normal de les détester, de s’en désoler, et d’avoir besoin de temps pour s’y faire. 

Maintenant, Joie et Tristesse coopèrent pleinement pour faire de Riley ce qu’elle est. Elles ne peuvent pas être ennemies – Joie a toujours été auto-centrée et pas très capable de concevoir tout ce qui n’était pas elle donc de s’apercevoir qu’elle se comportait fort mal envers Tristesse, mais elle ne l’a détesté. Joie ne pourrait jamais se comporter de manière négative envers qui ou quoi que ce soit, pas intentionnellement en tout cas ; ça serait contraire à tout ce qu’elle est. Et depuis leur grande aventure de découverte de soi et de sauvegarde de Riley à travers sa mémoire, elle s’est prise d’affection pour elle.  
À ce qu’elles comprennent de leur situation, elles se complètent mutuellement et c’est une bonne chose qu’elles soient alternativement en charge dans l’esprit de Riley. De toutes les émotions qui se partagent cet espace, Joie a une tendresse particulière pour Tristesse. La pauvre petite chose a tellement besoin d’un câlin, après tout !

Elles font partie de quelque chose de plus grand ; c’est l’union des cinq émotions principales qui font de Riley ce qu’elle est. Son esprit n’est pas fait que de Joie ; ça ne sera jamais uniquement, purement de la Joie, ni uniquement, purement aucune autre émotion d’ailleurs, mais un mélange subtil.  
Ils ne changeront pas Tristesse, ne feront pas d’elle quelque chose d’autre ou elle ne serait plus Tristesse. Ils ne la feront pas disparaître où Riley ne serait plus Riley non plus. Ça ne serait pas bon, ça ne serait pas sain ; il leur faut juste trouver le bon équilibre entre eux. 

Et là, maintenant, Tristesse est la réponse la plus évidente à tout ce que Riley a perdu en déménageant. Colère aussi, et Peur un peu. Ensuite seulement, ils vont apprendre ensemble ce que Joie peut trouver pour elle ici.  
Que Riley ait pu exprimer sa tristesse et expliquer ses sentiments a permis à ses parents de comprendre à quel point les choses ont changé et de la réconforter. 

La meilleure façon de faire à partir de là demande à ce que Joie et Tristesse trouvent des souvenirs doux-amers à former : quelque chose qu’elles partagent, quelque chose qu’elles peuvent regarder ensemble et comparer leurs points de vue. Elles apprennent à prendre en compte ce que l’autre voit et ressent. L’esprit de Riley est en train de devenir tout à coup bien complexe… 

Et Joie, en fin de compte, ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse de laisser Tristesse accomplir ce qu’elle avait autrefois essayer de l’empêcher : prendre sa place légitime dans l’esprit de Riley.  
« Ton premier souvenir central. Place-le où il se doit. »  
C’est peut-être encore un peu égoïste de sa part :  
« C’est aussi le premier que nous partageons. »  
…comme ça Joie fait quand même partie du tableau. Mais le plus important reste : pas qu’elle soit toujours sur le devant de la scène, mais que Tristesse la partage avec elle, et que tout dans l’esprit de Riley l’accepte, et se rende compte qu’elle n’en est que plus complète ainsi.


End file.
